


Wally Wally Wally World

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, No Plot, Porn Battle, Wall Sex, the world may never know, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets slammed against a wall by Derek… he will love that wall forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wally Wally Wally World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomz_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/gifts).



> Porn battle im really late I hope my competition doesn't hate me. Leave kudos so I can win!

It had been so long since Derek slammed into any walls that Stiles was missed it a little, but now that he knows that wall slams could be this good he missed it a lot. Bed rote Stiles could register just how good this wall slam actually was Derek's mouth was hot and slotting against his. Stiles wasn't the most experienced kisser in this world but he was pretty sure this was the feat the professionals strive for. Derek's mouth was wet and slick against his open and inviting. Stiles moaned into his mouth trying his best not to jump the fun and come in his pants right there. 

Speaking of pants, everyone should have to be warned that something sexual is going to occur so they remember not to bother putting them on anyway. Stiles was mentally whisking away his own pants right now, though it was taking too long for his taste. His pants were getting more Derek than him and therefor he hated them. Derek was gripping them where they were low on Stiles' hips and grinding on them where they were immediately in the way of his begging weeping dick. Little Stiles wanted some attention too. 

Stiles let his hands roam under Derek's shirt excited hands traveling over every mountain of muscle and bump of ribs then moving to the wall of muscle disguised as a back. It was overwhelming the realization that this is where he always wanted Derek accept admittedly more in his pants.

The pop of a button told Stiles that Derek could probably read minds and thats probably an awesome thing to have in a werewolf lover.

Lover… weird. He doesn't know, maybe this is Derek becoming his big bad Alpha boytoy. Or maybe he's high on some wolfsbane or fairy juice and is going to wake up tomorrow and castrate Stiles. Stiles doesn't know but neither does he mind dying after this moment of pure bliss. Derek shimmied him out of his pants and briefs. Stiles haphazardly kicked off his socks and shoes with them. 

"Their is a lack in the kingdom, a startling unbalance in clothes to skin ratio among the people. You must make this just once again Alpha Hale." Stiles unbuttons Derek's jeans. Derek just chuckles and takes off his shirt. 

"Unbalance in the kingdom…" Derek smiles also removing Stiles shirt. Stiles grins and leans up and kisses Derek quick and sloppy. Derek gently nips at Stiles lips eliciting a groan from the teen. 

Stiles continues on his task of making Derek's jeans disappear. Derek helps him by kicking out of them. And DAMN… how was that supposed to fit inside him. He didnt know how this was going to work but he silently commended Derek on his Ron Jeremy impersonation, it was really good. 

"God thats gonna hurt!" Stiles mumbled to himself. 

"Not today." Derek smiled. "We have no lube anyway." Derek gestured to their position against the wall of Derek's empty new apartment. How did they even get here? One second he doing a protection spell the next Derek was on him like frosting on cake. It was really rather interesting and Stiles would ponder it post coital or sometime after that maybe. He just couldn't think now. Especially with Derek sliding down his body nipping and biting at his moles and freckles leading all the way to the trail of hair like an airlanding strip directing him to his destination. But before he can get there Derek makes sure to nip all his marks and dip his tongue into Stiles belly button. 

Derek tongue slid up the underside of stiles jutting erection following a thick vein. He sucked barely at the underside just to sensationalize Stiles pleasure. Derek seemed very skilled to Stiles virgin brain, that he was pretty sure was melting. Derek took the tip into his mouth applying gentle pressure but grabbed at Stiles balls in startling juxtaposition that made Stiles head spin. He almost missed when Derek took him deeper, wet heat engulfing Stiles making him keen and moan. Derek started bobbing his head and sucking harder around Stiles length that hit the back of his throat in jerky rhythm and rhyme. Stiles clawed the wall above him trying not to grab Derek's head and impale him on his dick. Derek held Stiles hips taking him what felt like a fraction deeper every time. Stiles couldn't take it anymore he carded his fingers through Derek's hair and began thrusting into the wet heat of Derek's mouth. Derek just took it letting Stiles control him. 

"Ah… Derek I'm gonna…!" Stiles burst, orgasm racking through him like an earthquake slash car wreck making him shake violently panting heavily. Derek swallowed milking him til it was over stroking Stiles hips. One look at Derek's face fucked face told him just how much he loved this fucking wall!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos!


End file.
